


I Wish...

by purple_bird123



Category: Batman (Comics), Red Robin (Comics), Superboy (Comics), Teen Titans (Comics), Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Bat Brothers, Bat Family, Bottom Tim Drake, Canon Gay Relationship, Gay Sex, Implied Tim Drake/Kon-El | Conner Kent, M/M, Tim Drake is Red Robin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-02-07 19:58:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 9,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12848439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purple_bird123/pseuds/purple_bird123
Summary: Tim Drake (Red Robin) always teases his best friend Kon-El (Conner Kent aka Superboy), about them sleeping together. When they both make a wish on the same night, teasing becomes more than just teasing.





	1. Subtle Tease

**Author's Note:**

> This is just the first chapter! Please if you have any ideas or suggestions shoot them my way! I want to please the readers :)

Tim closed his textbook and rubbed his eyes, "I need to remember to blink." Conner (AKA KON) smirked and caught the tennis ball that he threw up into the air, "you didn't blink for a good three minutes."  
Tim kept rubbing his eyes and sighed, "now that homework is done we have to focus on the case...which I'm to tired to deal with shape shifters." Kon let the ball drop with a thud, "Tim Drake, Red Robin, tired? No way!"  
  
Tim nodded, "ran out of coffee after my third cup..." He said glumly as he looked down at his empty coffee cup. Kon smirked, "boohoo." Tim got up, taking off his shirt and tossing it on the floor. Kon stood up from the bead steadfast - Tim couldn't help but notice.  
  
"I should...um...you know...go to my room...call it a night." Kon said clearing his throat as Tim opened his sleepy eyes and stared at Kon, "what?"  
"I um...you know...should get back to my room in the titans tower. I have to let you get your beauty sleep."  
  
Tim smirked, "fine, but it's just the two of us in this tower tonight." Tim shrugged and continued to watch Kon as he began to blush. "What are you blushing at Kon-El?"  
Kon looked away from checking Tim out and walked to the door and placed his hand on the knob, "night Tim!" He said flying off.  
  
Tim smiled and flopped down on his bed. It was always fun to tease Kon about the idea of them sleeping together - he just got so flustered. But Tim couldn't help but wonder, what would it be like to have Kon kiss him. Would his lips be as soft as Stephanie's? Or would they be chapped and taste like sweet grass?  
  
Tim closed his eyes and tried to imagine him and Kon actually having sex in this bed. Tim only lost his virginity not too long ago (This is when Kon died and Cassie and him got together in grief).  
  
Would the sex with Kon be rough? Would Tim be an on top like he was with Cassie (for most part). Or would Kon take control of him? Tim smiled and slipped his hand into his pants as he imagined Kon's muscular body on top of his own strong and lean body.  
Tim grasped his shaft and began to thrust his hand - up and down.  
  
Tim let him imagination wonder as he pictured the two of them all sweaty and hot under the covers, their bodies red and dripping with sweat and cum.  
Tim let out a soft moan as he released his load. God he wished Kon was here to lick it off him, to watch Tim cum all over himself.  
Tim sighed and stared up at the ceiling and made a wish, "Kon...I wish to fuck you."

~~~

Kon got to his room and shut the door, his back to it as he tried to ease his racing mind. Tim always teased him about sleeping together. Even if it wasn't upright it was subtle enough from him to pick it up. Kon sighed and looked at the picture of him and Cassie on the nightstand, she was beautiful and he loved her...But Tim...Tim was something else.  
  
Kon sighed and walked over to the edge of his bed where he took a seat and thought, "why do I get so flustered and crazy when I think about you and me..." He then looked over at the picture of him and Tim and took a hold of it and looked at Tim, his smile was genuine and made small wrinkles form around his eyes. It was cute...Cassie's face was just plain and simple while Tims...Tim had character. His eyes shined and always seemed to be reading your thoughts.  
  
Tim was just cute in general. His body filled with scars that he wore with pride. Cassie...she has makeup for that...Kon sighed and put the picture of him and Tim down and thought hard putting his face in his hands, was it possible he wanted Tim? He wasn't gay...or bisexual that he knew. But what about Tim made Kon want him so bad!? Was it the thought of the unkown, was he reading to far into things, or was there something really there between them?  
  
Kon shut his eyes tight and wished, "Tim...I wish to know if we are meant to be together."  
That was stupid but wishes never come true...


	2. Grower or Shower?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kon wakes up to Tim on his bed which makes him wish he slept naked that night.

*tick* *tick* *tick*  
  
Kon groan and looked up from his slumber to see Tim typing on his keyboard sitting on the edge of his bed.  
"What are you doing on my bed? Typing away I might add. Did I miss something important?"  
  
Tim looked up at Kon still typing away, "no I just wanted to watch you sleep." Tim smirked and continued typing.  
Kon pulled the sheets a little closer to himself, "uh right."  
  
"So, what do you want to do today? We are both playing hooky from school." Tim smiled and shut his laptop. "Just told batman and superman that we are on an important mission. So they won't suspect anything fishy."  
  
Kon looked at Tim confused, did he mean fishy in a sexual way like the two of them were going to be in bed together and fooling around all day. Or just fishy meaning that they aren't in school. Why does it matter what he meant by fishy! They're friends and teenagers why not skip school?  
  
"Oh cool. I wanted to get some new sneakers I saw on sale."  
Tim raised his eyebrow, "Shopping? You want to spend your day shopping for shoes?" He picked up Kons foot and looked at it, "hmm..."  
"What? I like shoes." Kon pulled his foot away from Tims grasp which made Tim smile and trace his fingers up Kons leg.  
  
Kon watched tying to control his breath and his thoughts from taking a turn into the sexual direction. Was Tim daring enough to move his fingers all the way up to his inner thigh? What would happen when his fingers reached there? Would he shove his hand down his pants and take a hold...No! Tim is a respectful person and what he does is just teasing, he wouldn't actually touch Kon would he?  
  
"What are you thinking?" Tim asked looking at Kon with an innocent look in his eyes.  
"Nothing..."  
Tim smiled, "the human brain doesn't stop working or thinking. If it did, you'd be dead."  
Kon looked at him, "I was dead once..."  
Tim nodded, "but you're alive now aren't you?"  
Kon nodded and looked deeply into Tims eyes. He always thought Tim had the best eyes out of his brothers. They always had an innocent look to the bright blue color. They always seemed to be piercing your soul and wanting to know more about you - to learn all your secrets.  
  
Kon swallowed and hopped that Tim couldn't possibly read minds because at this moment his mind couldn't stop but wonder to the fact that, what would happen if Tim actually did touch him?  
  
Tim smiled and stopped touching his leg and laid down on the bed and looked up at the ceiling, "Wanna play strip poker?"  
Kon laughed, "Tim it's ten in the morning! isn't it a little early for poker?"  
Tim smiled and shrugged, "time is just an illusion." Kon looked at the smile that was spread across Tims face, it was stunning…It made him look like he was the happiest son of a gun in the whole wide world.  
  
“How about after shopping?” Kon smiled as Tim rolled his eyes and threw a pillow at him, “you’re no fun.” Kon laughed as he held onto the pillow, “maybe we can even buy you a pair of sneakers too. We could be twins. After all you changed your Red Robin colors to match with my superboy colors.”  
  
Tim looked at Kon for a silent moment before responding, “I missed you so much when you were gone…” He picked at some lint that was on Kons sheets before he spoke again, “I didn’t like the fact that I wouldn’t see you every weekend…You made the weekends something to look forward to…I can fight crime all day evdery day so what’s fighting with the Teen Titans any different? The difference is you.” Tim looked at Kon for a while.  
  
Kons heart pounded as he just sat there looking back into Tims blue eyes. “Tim…” Was all that could Kon say. Nothing else seemed to want to come out of his mouth.  
Tim smiled and placed his hand on Kons, “you’re warm.” Tim noted. Kon nodded, “usually one of the reasons why I sleep naked.” Tim raised his eyebrow and smirked, “you sleep naked? Are you naked now?” Tim went to look under the covers so quickly that Kon couldn’t process it.  
“What a shame.” Tim smiled pulling back the covers, “all your wearing is boxers.”  
  
“Yea…” Kon swallowed the lump that was growing in the back of his throat. Was it bad that he know wish he made the decision to sleep naked? He wondered what Tim would say about it, would he appretiate it? Would he get down and dirty right there?  
  
Kon studied Tim as he sat there looking at Kons underwear. “What are you thinking?” Tim looked at Kon, “I’m just wondering if you’re a grower or a shower.”  
Kon couldn’t breath, did Tim just say that out loud? And why did that statement want him to just tare off his pants and shove his cock in Tims face? Kon shook his head and looked at Tim, “guess you have to fantasize about that then.” Um okay...Kon mentally slapped himself.  
Tim smiled, “oh don’t worry I always make a wish that one day I’d know.”


	3. Super!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tim convinces Kon to enter an Adult fun shop but an unexpected visitor ruins the mood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Almost to the sexy bits!! Coming very soon ;)

You really want to go in there?"  
Tim stopped and looked over at Kon who stood at the entrance of the store, holding the bag for his shoes close.  
  
Tim smirked, "you aren't shy are you? Out of all people! You've had sex way more than me and you're afraid to go into an adult store."  
Kon shrugged and looked at Tim, "well this is kind of you know...I usually make Cassie go into this store."  
  
Tim laughed and shook his head, he couldn't believe him right now. "Well I'm going in and you can stand out here like a loser." Tim marched in and looked around and wondered what to look at first.  
  
When he goes into these stores with Jason, they have a grand old time making fun of most of the products being sold. With Dick, Tim gets educated on all the products here.  
  
"Wait up!" Kon rushed in and got to Tims side; Tim smiled and looked at him, "got tired of waiting?"  
Kon shrugged, "more like lonely."  
"Hello! Just letting you know we have a fun little promotion this month! Every purchase over $40 you can win another gift! Can I help you with anything?" A cheerful blonde girl said with a toothy smile looking at the two of them.  
Tim smiled, "a free gift like what?"  
  
"Depends on what you win! You can basically anything you see in this store!"  
Tim looked around, anything in this store..."Can you help us find something the two of us can enjoy?"  
Kon almost chocked on air and looked confused. Tim smiled keeping his cool and ignoring Kon.  
The blond sales person smiled, "well we have amazing couple toys!" She started walking to the back section of the store. As Tim went to follow Kon grabbed his arm, "wait, are you serious?"  
Tim smiled, "we won't buy anything if you don't want to." Tim wanted to buy something, just one thing that maybe they could possibly use together.  
Kon nodded, "okay well...lead the way."  
Tim smiled and dragged Kon along, at least he followed.

  
~~~  
  
Tim looked at the selection of dildos and smirked, "they got one for Batman, the Flash, Aquaman and get this..." Tim tippy-toes to reach the Superman dildo.  
  
"You ever get annoyed about how short you are?" Kon asked trying to avoid this whole awkward situation. Tim shrugged, "sometimes being small is a good thing." He looked at Kon and noticed that Kon was at least five-ten, whereas he was a small five-seven. Tim would definitely prefer to be on the bottom of Kon. Just to have him on him as he was under his control...Tim would do anything for Kon even if it meant to shove this "Super-cock" up himself.  
"This is massive!" Tim smirked and read how big it was.  
  
"Of course it is!" Cassie's voice rang behind them; Tim let out a silent groan and looked at her, "what are you doing here?"  
She shrugged and smiled at Kon, "skipping school duh. Now are you wanting to do the challenge?"  
Kon looked at Cassie confused, "challenge?"  
  
"To shove this all the way up." She snatched the dildo from Tims hands, "I bet you could." She looked at Kon, "you won't feel a thing."  
Tim chewed on this food for thought, Kon would be able to. He is Kryptonian after all and nothing human can hurt him. Tim tried to hide the instant bonner that was forming in his pants. He could just imagine Kon all muscular and sweaty - and with a hint of kryptonite that Tim would be hiding - he would hear Kon moan out in pleasure.  
"Well let's buy it!" Cassie chimmed and walked over to the cashier. "Kon come see what we win!" She motioned him over as he looked at Tim, "you okay?"  
Tim shrugged, "guess this isn't the day for the two of us..." He didn't mean to sound so hurt but he really was looking forward to this time...he was actually going to try and make a move too.  
  
"Tonight then?" Konsmiled, "we still have to play strip-poker." He said walking off towards Cassie.  
Tim smiled, he wanted to play strip-poker still. Maybe tonight could be the night.


	4. Strip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Forget the poker, skip to the strip

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Almost there! I know the chapter before this was a little boring...all good stories have at least one lame chapter tehehe. Hope you're enjoying! Please guys leave comments, I want to know what you're thinking!! :)

Kon sat on the bed watching Cassie untangle her hair. It was something she always did after sex and Kon got annoyed with it. He would prefer if she just snuggled with him a bit and not have a care in the world. The thing with having sex with Cassie was, she always was concerned of how she looked. He sighed, when she rides cowgirl its not enjoyable...she holds her boobs trying to stop them from bouncing - yes STOP them from bouncing...She always bites her lip and asks, "I hope I'm not looking disgusting."  
He tries hard to tell her that she's nothing but stunning but...that doesn't seem to please her.  
  
"Can you stop with your hair?"  
Cassie blinked looking at him, "what?"  
"Can you stop fixing your hair and come cuddle with me." He demanded sweetly.  
  
"I have to get going, in a rush." She kissed him sweetly on the cheek and got up slipping on her skirt and bra in a flash.  
Another annoying thing, she never stayed naked for long after sex. It made him sad, it really did.  
  
"I'll see you on the weekend." She smiled and waltzed out of the room.  
Kon sighed and slumped back down on the bed and reached for his phone and texted Tim:

Superboy ~What are you doing now?~  
RedRobin ~cleaning my cape...y?~  
Superboy ~Cassie left and I'm hungry and want to do something~  
RedRobin ~say no more! i'll be in your room in 2~

Kon put his phone down and sighed, at least he had someone who sticks around. He wondered if Tim would be the kind of guy who would stick around after sex. Would he be into cuddling and dancing around naked?

The image of Tim dancing around naked with his knee high socks on made Kon smile, he could definitely see Tim doing that.  
  
"Still in bed are we?" Tim asked walking in. Kon shrugged, "didn't have much time to get up and dressed. When you mean two, you mean literally 2 seconds."  
"I say what I say." Tim smiled and sat on the bed, "so pizza and mario kart."  
"what about strip poker?" Kon asked. Guess Tim was joking about this. He's always teasing...

"Well you are already naked under those sheets, what else can you take off? Your skin?" Tim smiled and took off his shirt.  
"Wait hold on! Are you stripping?"  
"Skip the poker get to the strip." Tim shrugged and pulled his pants down and kicked them away.  
  
Kon looked Tim over and his heart started to beat uncontrollably. He really was the definition of perfect...He was lean and muscular, his scars tattooed his body with perfection - even that ugly scar from getting his appendix removed. He had the perfect treasure trail that ended at the band of his boxers.  
  
Kon smiled and looked at Tim's attire - that he was left wearing - his left foot had a pink knee high sock, and the left foot a blue one. His boxers were from American Eagle and were white and red; Tim really was mismatched underneath his clothes.  
  
"Now for the underwear." Tim smiled, "but I am keeping my socks on."  
Kon new it! This made Kon smile.  
"What are you smiling at now superboy?" Tim teased. 

Kon smiled, "just loving the socks that's all."

Tim looked down at them, "they are pretty cool hu?" He looked back up at Kon, "are you comfortable if I take off my underwear?"  
  
Kon stared at Tim, was he comfortable? Was Tim serious tho? Would he actually take them off? And how did this make Kon feel? His head spun with all these questions that no words could escape before he shook his head no and Tim's boxers came flying off and there! In all its glory was Tim's naked body standing in front of him.


	5. Touch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tim pulls back the covers to reveal!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I haven't updated in ages but school is chaos! Please forgive!

Tim stood there as sweat began to form on his forehead, when did it get so hot in here? Was he pushing it? Was he really wanting this? Of course he did! He wanted this for ages, wanted to be naked in front of Kon.  
  
"Now, to be fair, you have to take those covers off of you." Tim said eyeing the covers and tried to ignore Kon's look of shock.  
"Oh yea! I guess you're right." Kon gave a small smile.  
“Or do you need help?” Tim smiled as he got over to the bed and sat down  
“Um…” Kon watched Tims hands clutch the sheets and slowly pulling them back.  
Tim’s heart raced, this was it! This was going to be the most mesmerizing moment! He always wondered what Kon was hiding underneath his shorts.  
  
With one final tug, Tim successfully pulled back the covers to reveal Kons dick. With quick mental measurements Tim estimated it, it had to be eight inches…fuck!  
Tim smiled and looked up at Kon who was blushing and trying not to make eye contact with Tim.  
“Awe what’s wrong?” Tim smiled and dared to get close as he climbed on top of Kon. He didn’t care if he got pushed off! Fuck Kon could grab Tim and slam him off the bed and he wouldn’t care!  
  
“Um Tim what are you doing?” Kon asked his voice shaking.  
Tim laughed, “lighten up Kon, we aren’t going to have sex.” As he said those words he wanted to wish that they weren’t true, oh god he wished they would!  
“Um good…” Kon looked at Tim, “you mind getting off me?”  
“Why?” Tim smiled and straddled Kon. He couldn’t help it! It just came so naturally with him! He just wanted to get Kon inside so bad! But looking at Kons concern face Tim’s heart dropped…Kon didn’t want this did he?  
  
“Do you…Kon…Do you want to have sex?” Tim bit his lip. He was a virgin (well he and Cassie Didn't do much...more oral and foreplay. Never was Tim fucked or fucked someone), and the fact that he was so close to fucking would change his world! He would feel more like a man, more mature! And He wanted so badly to get fucked and fuck Kon. It wasn’t fair that everyone he knew wasn’t a virgin - in the sense of penetration - what made Tim wait this long?  
He looked at Kon and gave himself a sad smile, he waited for Kon. He could feel himself starting to get hard as he waited for Kon’s answer.  
“Tim…I’m dating Cassie…” Kon said looking ashamed.  
Tim sighed, “if you weren’t taken by her would you?” Tim felt the hardness ceased as the fact that Kon and Cassie dating sunk in. How could he be so stupid! So desperate! God he was stupid.  
  
“Right…” Tim quicky got off, “lets just get the clothes back on…”  
“Wait!” Kon said taking Tim’s hand, “I can you know…”  
Tim looked at his friend confused, “no?”  
  
Kon looked at Tim and shrugged, “is it really sex if we touch?”  
Tim sat there looking at Kon, was he serious? Did Tim hear him right! Touch!?  
Tim smiled, “no.” Well of course it was considered sex, but he wasn’t going to let this moment go to waste.  
“You first?” Kon shrugged, “this way I didn’t make the move, you did.”  
Tim smiled. “clever.” As he said that he grasped Kon’s flaccid cock. It was warm in his hands and Tim smiled, “you’re not circumcised.”  
Kon shrugged, “I was made in a lab.”  
  
Tim laughed and began to jerk Kon off with slow movements as he felt Kon’s cock become harder with every soft movement.  
Kon sucked in his breath, as pre-cum shot from the tip.  
“Can I ask you something?” Tim asked smiling as he did circular motions on the tip of Kon’s cock, making sure he used the pre-cum to make it nice and moist.  
“Shoot.” Kon let out a breath. Tim laughed, “punny.”  
“Oh you know I can’t give up a good sex pun!”  
  
This made them laugh. It was something so stupid that connected the two of them. The smallest moments in their relationships had the best impact and the warmest memories.  
“If you’re like “super-man” how can you feel this? Doesn’t he like feel nothing?”  
Kon shrugged, “Kryptonians are like humans no? So I’d assume they’d feel this, and again I was…”  
“Made in a lab.” Tim smiled and began to jerk him off more harshly, “you think you could get that superman cock up your ass?”  
Kon smiled, “wanna try?”  
Tim smiled and leaned in and kissed Kon on the lips. The kiss allowed sparks within Tim’s gut. He could feel himself achieving a full erection as butterfly’s flew all over his insides.  
  
Kons lips tasted like sweet grass and honey, and they opened up and slipped tongue into Tim’s unexpected mouth, but it didn’t take him a while before he let Kon dig his tongue down his throat.


	6. Bend Over

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tim smiled, "well are we going to video tape this or what?"  
> Kon laughed, "no that's just nasty. I couldn't show my face again if Superman and the rest of the Justice league saw that. I'd beg you to stab me with a kryptonite battarang."
> 
> Things are getting frisky ladies and gents!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's been forever, school is driving me insane!! (pulling my hair out with stress).  
> Hopefully you guys are loyal readers!! :(  
> Sorry for no updates, and thank you to those who are loyal! Lots of love!

Kon pulled Tim in close, he could feel Tims body heat generating off him as sweat slowly began to form, Tim was getting hot and bothered! This made Kon smile and pull Tim back, "grab that dick and I'll make a world record."

Tim smiled, "well are we going to video tape this or what?"

Kon laughed, "no that's just nasty. I couldn't show my face again if Superman and the rest of the Justice league saw that. I'd beg you to stab me with a kryptonite battarang."

Tim laughed, "shh...no one's supposed to know we have one of those!" 

Kon watched as Tim took out the 'superman cock' from it's package and look at it, he was really studying it. He made up his mind that Tim must like big cocks. He smirked, he got one above average. Wait! When did he suddenly care what Tim thought about his cock? Maybe when he got naked in front of him...Tim was so hot.

"Ready to shove this up the old ass hat?" Tim said as he poured half the lube bottle all over it, "have to make sure we don't stretch anything too much." He said as he jerked off the dildo - This made Kon want Tims cock in him! 

Tims cock wasn't that bad, It was just above average, but looked like it had some nice texture to it, with the veins coming through - he always wondered what it would be like to have a cock shoved up his ass, especially Tim's now.

"So how do you want me to do this? Bend over and you stick it in?"

Tim laughed, "my goodness no! Well...Unless you want me to?"

Kon shook his head, "now that I think of it..."

"Stop talking and shove it in already." Tim forcefully handed the dildo to Kon. 

Kon took it and looked at it, "okay here goes nothing." He took a deep breath and looked at Tim, "maybe you could...Help?"

Tim smirked, "bend over and I'll shove it in."

"No! Just help guide it in." Kon's stomach swirled and his vision went blurry, he felt like he was going to be sick as he watched Tim go over behind him and gently place his hand on his ass.

"You're hands are so cold my friend!" Kon shivered, which made Tim slap his ass, "don't insult me or I'll hit you harder!"

Kon rolled his eyes and smiled and brought the Dildo the best he could to his ass, "you know what...maybe I'll you know...Sit on it?" There was no way he could get this in while he's on his knees and forearms. "This is practically..."

"Save you're breath lab boy." Tim said as he began to push the dildo in which made Kon gasp and clench the sheets with both hands - leaving the dildo in Tims.

"Just the tip, you want it in more?"

"Did you lace this room with Kryptonite or something? I swear I feel it." Kon asked using his x-ray vision to see if there were any signs of it. 

"No, but kryptonite lube! I made it a while back." Tim said as he inserted the dildo even more in which made Kon close his eyes and his stomach swirl even more.

"Of course you did!" Kon gasped as he felt the smoothness of it go deeper and deeper.

"You like that don't you?" Tim whispered and began to move the dildo, which made Kon give a low moan, "it hurts but...it feels so good..."

"Beg right and I'll shove it all in." Tim whispered leaning over Kons body, "beg wrong, and I'll slap your ass hard."

Kon moaned and stuck his ass in the air, "Tim please! Shove it in!" He cried as Tim now slowly moved it further in, "look at this beauty." 

Kon moaned into the blankets and held on with white fists. 

"Imagine." Tim purred once again leaving over Kons Body and into his ear, "imagine an orgasm with this in you. Imagine how good that would feel."

"Better yet..." Kon smiled, "imagine me cumming inside you."

 


	7. Concern

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's no secret by now Tim and Kon both feel sexual attraction towards each other. But what happens when Tim's mind starts racing?

Tim's heart pounded as Kon said those words, 'Imagine me cumming inside you."

Was he serious or was he being a tease? Did he plan on humiliating him? His mind raced with so many questions and concerns that he lost for a moment a touch of reality to what was happening.

"Kon..." Tim breathed, "I..." Tim looked at Kons perfect buttocks that was looking right at him with the superman dildo fully in, his hole oozed with lube. 

"I need a minute to prepare myself." Tim said trying to sound confident and sexy - trying to not kill this mood he was waiting for forever.

Kon laughed, "a ladies got to get prepared for sex I get it."

  
Tim laughed and smacked Kon's ass, "oh you're so funny." He said before hopping off the bed, "I'll be right back." He quickly rushed to the bathroom and turned on the taps and called Dick. Who else better to talk to about sex than dick? The real playboy of the family.  
  
After two rings Dick picked up and answered in his cheerful voice, "what's good Baby bird?"

Tim looked at the door and tried to ease his racing mind. "I'm about to have sex."

"That's fantastic! Don't forget a condom!"

"It's with Conner, you know Super Boy, Kon-El, the clone the..."

"Woah woah woah! Slow down, why do you seem so nervous?"

"Dick...I've wanted this for ages and now that it's happening I'm a little concerned. He's with Cassie..." Tim's heart dropped.

"Well...what makes you think you two are about to have sex then?"

"We were doing foreplay just now."

"Than what are you doing talking to me? Tim, talk to Conner, if you're concerned and the fact that Cassie is with him is a big problem, talk TO HIM. All I can offer as your big brother is, do what's comfortable with you, and if he can't accept that then, there is someone else out there for you."

"Thanks Dick..." Tim sighed.

"Anytime."

Tim hung up and sent a quick Text to Bart Allen aka Kid Flash, who came out of the closet a long time ago:

 

Tim: Does gay sex hurt?

Bart: USE LUBE! It will still be uncomfortable but the pain is worth it. why?

Tim: nothing 

 

Tim turned off his phone and took a deep collected breath, "okay let's do this." He walked out of the bathroom to see Kon waiting for him looking concerned, "you okay?"

"I want to have sex with you Kon I really, really do! But I can't...not now."

"Why?" Kon asked without a hint of being mad - this made Tim become a little more cool and collected.

"You're with Cassie, I don't want to get in the way of your relationship...I don't want to hurt anyone."

Kon nodded, "Tim I knew you were going to say that."

Tim's heart sank, was he that practicable? And if he knew he was going to say that, then why offer that obscured request of cumming inside him? Why allow him to shove a dildo up his ass?

"Tim, I want sex with you too. I always knew there was something more happening between us, more than friendship. And to be honest, Cassie and I...things are kind of falling a part."

Tim looked up, some of his hair fell in his face, "Kon...can we wait until you break up with her before we do this?"

Kon nodded, "sure. I can wait. I don't know for how long but I'll try my best. Tonight was amazing and stupid-idly fun."

 

Tim smiled, "it was kind of fun in a stupid, weird way hu?" Kon smiled, "yea, like who else could say they survived shoving something so big up their ass? And who can claim they were the one who forced it up someones ass?"

Tim laughed, "that will be my next social media post, I'm sure Bruce would just love to see that all over. 'Red Robin shoves thick cock up Superboys ass.'"

Kon laughed, "Tim, you're worth the wait. And I can't lead Cassie on anymore if things aren't working out, it's unfair to her."

Tim nodded, "I promise soon one day I'll allow you to cum inside me."

Kon smiled, "I'll wish every night for that night."

"Me too." Tim smiled. "Me too."


	8. Kryptonite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time to end things with Cassie. It's one of the hardest things Conner faces. To leave his first love for his Krpytonite - Tim

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I know. No sexy content. Just wait!!! ;) It gets better I promise.  
> xoxo Purple Bird

"Conner, you alright?" Clark asked looking up from the morning paper - not that Kon noticed this anyways. 

Conner started at his pancakes that sat there untouched. It's been three weeks since Kin told Tim he was going to break it off with Cassie. He didn't know how to address it to her. He knew how hurt she was when he was "dead" , how hurt would she be that he wants to leave her? Would she scream and call him names? Would she slap him to hell? Would she cry and not accept this was happening? Or would she stay silent, not a word.

"Conner." This time it was Ma. She placed a warm hand on Kons shoulder which caused him to sigh, "I'm breaking things off with Cassie." He looked at Clark who just looked at him wanting this story to continue. He slowly looked away and looked at Ma's aging hand that was still on his shoulder; when did she get so old?  
"Well if you think that is the right thing to do." Ma said as she sat down and poured herself some juice, Clark was still waiting for his story.

Kon didn't feel like telling them about this, this was still all so much. He loved Tim, wanted Tim! But Cassie...She was his first real love, and him hers. He would lay awake at night staring at the ceiling going over why things aren't working out, they were all really good reasons, but still. 

"Why are you breaking up with her?" Clark finally pushed. Kon shrugged, "things aren't working. Just a drift."  
"Young love." Ma smiled, "there are plenty of birds in the air for you Conner, why settle on the first one you see?"

Funny how Ma said 'birds in the air' instead of 'fish in the sea'. Did she over hear his conversations with Tim? Did she hear him in the bathroom talking to himself in the mirror like he was talking to Tim when he wasn't able to pick up the phone? Tim Drake, Red Robin, Robin...a bird. He shook his head, he was thinking too much into this. How could she possibly know? But if she knew? What did any of the Waynes know?  
Did Bruce know Tim and Kon were going to be a thing? He's Batman; he knows everything about you weather you want him to or not.  
Tim was close to Dick, did he know?   
Why does it matter? Kon thought, who cares? Love is love and I should be proud to say, I love Tim!

"What was that?" Ma asked as she picked away at her fruit.   
"What was what?" Kon asked now drenching his cold pancakes with syrup.  
"You said something about love." Ma smiled with a twinkle in her eye. Kon cleared his throat, "oh well, I love your cooking Ma. New recipe?"  
Ma laughed, "Conner, what's going on with you? It’s okay if you love someone else."  
This made Clark now get antsy, any new story he was ready to gobble up. He did not want to continue this discussion, not until things were settled, and saved by a knock on the door, Kon got out of his seat and opened the door.

“Cassie, glad you made it.” Kon shut the door behind him as he stepped out onto the porch where Krypto lay watching an ant carry some kibble out of his dog dish.  
“What’s going on?” Cassie asked a little annoyed.

“Cassie, we need to talk…Listen, I really like you, I think you’re an amazing girl.” He looked into her eyes which were staring right back at him with no expression – silence…  
Kon took a deep breath and shoved his hands in his pockets, “Cassie I loved you once but now…there’s nothing special between us. I feel like we are drifting apart…”

“Impossible.” She breathed. “In the future we were together…Kon…” She sighed and looked at Krypto who’s attention was now on them. “But if it’s meant to be we will get back together.” She looked up at him, her golden hair that used to shine in the morning sun, shone no more in Kons eyes and that broke his heart a little. 

She was an amazing person, but he didn’t love her the way he loved Tim. With Tim, things were simple. He could be himself, heck! Tim was the one he trusted more than anyone else in the universe! Tim was his kryptonite; he’d do anything for him.

Looking at Cassie now who stood there arms crossed and looking at Krypto, Kon knew that she wasn’t his kryptonite…How long did he feel this way?  
“Cass…” He took her hands as she pulled away, “I’m not your girlfriend anymore Kon-El.”   
He nodded, “can we still be friends?”

She thought long and hard, a little too long and hard before she answered, “we are teammates Conner, that’s all we can be.” With that she left leaving Kon with Krypto who got up and barked after her.

“Invite her in for some breakfast!” Ma called from the kitchen.  
“Sorry Ma, she’s got something to do today.” He said as Krypto licked his hand, well this went a lot easier than he thought.


	9. Blood and Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Confusion sets in with Tim as he tries to figure out his sexual orientation. When his mind races to someone else he gets lost in the confusion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I picture Tim always having a struggle with his sexual identity. He portrays this confidence but deep inside he's scared as anything.

"Red Robin!" Dick as Nightwing cried as he watched Tim get whacked in the face as blood spurted everywhere from his nose.  
"Hold tight!" Dick Scrambled as he took out the jokers goons with ease.

Tim watched Dick as he held his nose - blood poured. He watched how beautiful Dick's movements were. This is what memorized Tim from the very beginning when he saw the Flying Graysons in action. He took in the way Dick looked in his Nightwing outfit and realized it showed A LOT. Every nook and cranny you could see if you squinted right.

"You okay?" Dick asked holding out a hand. Tim took it and with help, pulled himself up. "It may be broken." He said trying to squint back the tears from the pain.  
"You seem distant." Dick said placing a hand on his shoulder, "is it about Super boy?"  
Tim shrugged, "not here okay..." He looked down, he couldn't look at Dick's sharp face...when did he all of a sudden seem so attractive!?  
"I have to go." Tim shoved himself out of Dicks grasp and pulled out his grapple gun, "call Robin to continue tonight with you."  
Dick looked at him sadly, "ice it."  
Tim nodded and shot his grapple gun up and flew up in the night air before he reached the rooftops.

Tim sat on the roof and tried to make sense of what was going on through his head. Why did Dick seem so hot! He wasn't attractive to him, he was his brother...  
"Hey you!" A familiar voice rang.  
"Hey spoiler..." Tim sighed as Stephanie came and sat down beside him, "ouch...those goons have no respect, no respect at all."  
Tim looked up into Stephanie blue eyes and reached out and took down her mask as he took in the full view of her face.

"Red robin!" She giggled in a teasing way, "you tease!"  
He didn't smile like he would've before. He just sat there and tried to see what made her attractive.  
Was it her face? What was special about it? It was smooth, her lips had that cupids bow that made a smile elegant. Her cheeks were soft and round. But her eyes didn't make his heart flutter.  
Whenever he looked into Kon's eyes his heart stopped. Whenever he looked into Dick's eyes he felt safe.  
Tim groaned, stop thinking of Dick!

"What's going on with you?" Stephanie asked as she fixed her mask. "You seem distant."  
"a lot on my mind." Tim stood up, "Red Hood is calling. Talk to you later Spoiler." With that, Stephanie was lost in the shadows.

~~~

"You took quit the beating." Alfred sighed as he handed Tim a bag of ice.  
"Can I ask you something Alfred?" Tim sheepishly asked as he gently placed the ice on his swollen nose.  
"Anything Master Tim."  
"How do you know if your gay?"

There was silence that made Tim want to puke. 

"What makes you ask such a question?" Alfred asked as he got some medical supplies ready for Dick who was coming in with a wound to be stitched up.  
"I can't stop looking at guys in a sexual way..." He bit his lip.  
Alfred put his hand on Tims shoulder and squeezed it, "the world is there for you to explore. If you're mind is racing with these feelings explore it."  
Tim nodded, "I think Kon and I might..."  
"Pennytworth!" Damian's whiny voice called out as he marched into the bat cave with blood all over his Robin uniform. "Grayson needs your attention!" He snapped as Dick rolled his eyes, "it's nothing."  
"Be right there Master Damian." Alfred looked at Tim, "what were you going to say?"  
Tim got up, "nothing, just going to take a shower." Tim headed off to the bathroom where he stripped his Red Robin uniform off and turned the water on. He pulled his phone out and texted Kon...

T: How did your talk with Cassie go?  
K: Better than expected. How did your night go? You're heart beat was racing! 

Tim smiled, he felt comfort in the fact that Kon - like Superman listened to Batman's heart beat - listens to his heart beat.

T: Got punched in the nose real good. If it wasn't for Dick I would've been toast  
K: well tell Dick I owe him a thank you for saving you ;)

Tim smiled and got into the shower. The warm water soothed his sore muscles as he closed his eyes.  
His mind raced, his imagination went wild.  
Dick, Kon, and him naked...Tim opened his eyes with shock. No! Stop!! He didn't want dick! "Get out!"  
He screamed as he punched the shower wall. A red waterfall flowed from his knuckles down the shower wall and into the tub. Tears slipped, was he betraying Kon for thinking of Dick?  
He shook with rage, he didn't want to be in love with Dick! He wanted Kon and he was going to get him soon!


	10. I Want to Do something Else

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bart suspects Kon has an intrest with Tim. Kon doesn't want to let anyone know that he does. He doesn't even know if Tim and him are a thing yet.

Kon sat silently watching everyone get up and leave after a mission reflection. He watched how Cassie quickly got up and left - ignoring everyone in the room. Kon sighed, he hurt her but he knew this was for the best.

"Hey! What's good?" Bart asked as he rolled his chair over to Kon.  
Kon shrugged and looked at Tim who was busy typing on his laptop, his red robin outfit needed major repairs. He looked Tim over, his outfit had many rips which revealed his cut skin. The wounds didn't seem to bother Tim. It seemed to make him stronger each time he got hurt, that was impressive.

"You like our fearless leader?" Bart teased watching Kon's gaze.

"No Bart. Seriously. Just because you're gay doesn't mean everyone is." Kon shot.  
Bart smiled, "defensive, I say you have the hots for him. It's obvious you are done with Cassie."  
Kon looked at Bart, "what makes you say that?"  
"You two glared at each other the whole time we were having the mission brief and the whole time we were doing the reflection. It was kind of scary."  
Kon shrugged.

"Hey, sorry to interrupt, but I need to talk to Superboy about something." Tim said walking over. Good thing he did, Kon couldn't stand Bart.  
"Crash!" Bart winked and got up and whipped over to the kitchen to probably stuff his face with everything available.

"what's wrong?" Kon asked raising his eyebrows and crossed his arms over his chest in a defensive matter.  
"What makes you think anything is wrong?" Tim asked as he took off his mask which revealed his beautiful baby blue eyes. They were soft and calm.  
"You usually talk to people alone when you're kicking their ass about something they did wrong."  
Tim smiled, "I want to do something else to your ass."  
Kon raised an eyebrow, "oh?"  
"Come shower with me." Tim said before he headed down towards the showers.

Kon sat there his heat racing. He wanted to fuck him! Tim made that loud and clear! But with everyone here...  
Kon looked around, it was dead silent, no one was to be heard or seen.  
Slowly he got up and headed toward the showers where he heard the rush of the water.  
He opened the door and instantly could feel the steam of the heat.  
"Keep the shirt on." Tim smiled as he came out with a towel around his waist - Kon could see all the scars from tonights tough battle.

"I don't know how you do things on earth, but on Krypton I was told they shower naked."  
Tim smiled, "I just want to see you with a wet t-shirt on. I think it would be 'super' sexy."  
Kon laughed, "okay okay! Do you want me to keep my pants on too?"  
"no get rid of those." Tim smiled and undid his towel which fell gently on the floor around his feet.

Kon took a look at Tim and couldn't control his racing heart, it felt like it was going to explode right on out of his chest.  
"Don't take too long." Tim smiled and headed into the shower and disappeared in the steam.

"Crash, you're having a shower too!" Bart said walking in.  
Kon groaned, this wasn't supposed to happen! Go away Bart!!  
"We aren't showering together." Kon hissed looking at Bart. Stay in your section I'll stay in mine and we won't see each other."  
Bart laughed, "jeeze ever since you guys learned I was gay you all are so protective and paranoid. You're my friends I'll give you the respect you need." He smiled and headed towards his section within the showers.

Kon sighed and threw off his pants and got into the shower where Tim was already enjoying it - his body red from the hot water and his hair sleek and plastered all over his face. Kon wanted to laugh, he looked like a sheepdog.  
"Need help seeing there?" Kon smiled keeping his tone low so Bart wouldn't hear anything.  
Tim smiled and pulled the hair away from his eyes and looked up at him, "no I'm good."  
"Bart is here..."  
Tim shrugged, "so?"  
"He can hear us."  
Tim stood silently as he closed his eyes, "you here that? Well of course you can. But I don't hear Bart, so we are good." Tim placed his hands on Kons chest right on the superman symbol, "I give you 10 out of 10 for the wet t-shirt contest."  
Kon smiled and looked down at him, "so...are we a thing?"

Tim smiled and clenched the shirt right in his hands, "what do you think?"  
Kon leaned close to Tim as he felt the steam of the water get intense as he drew himself closer to Tim.  
"I think why the hell not?" He leaned down and kissed Tim right on the lips as Tim pulled himself close still clutching the shirt tight.


	11. Valentines Day Special!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little something off of the story just for valentines. I was writing this in class so yea...no juicy stuff. But if you want I can go back and add it ;)  
> Happy Valentines all!

Tim awoke with a sudden jolt, coffee! His nose smelt a dark roast brewing in the kitchen!  
With excitement he shot out of bed with swan-like grace and ran out of the bedroom. "coffee!!" He sand sweetly in his head. He needed this coffee, he only slept three hours last night.  
"coffee!!" He cried in delight as he entered the kitchen as he eyed the coffee machine which had wonderful droplets of coffee falling into the almost overfilling pot.  
"Woah woah!" A strong hand gripped his shoulder just as he was about to lunge after the drink from the gods.  
"Conner please!" Tim begged trying to get out of his grasp, "I must...I need! God I need this..." He pouted looking at it, it teased him....  
Kon laughed and spun the small teenager around and looked him in the eyes, "you can have the coffee when, you tell me what day it is Boy Wonder."  
Tim looked up into Kon's blue eyes and sobbed, "oh please, be kind and let an addict get his fix."  
Kon shook his head, "what day is it today?"  
Tim stood there puzzled, every minute his brain began to feel like moosh. "Um...Friday?" He asked looking around for a sign of a calendar.  
"Not close." Kon smiled, "sit and I'll get you some eggs." He led Tim over to the table and sat him down and went over to the oven and pulled out a pan of scrambled eggs, "pre-made" Kon said with pride not noticing Tim moving his chair slowly towards the coffee.\  
"Fantastic, glad you made that," Tim eased closer and reached out, he was so close.  
"Hey!" Kon snapped and glared at Tim, "what did I say?"  
Tim blankly looked up at Kon and shrugged, "it's Monday."   
Kon smiled, "closer but way off."  
\---  
Tim sat at the kitchen table, it was now noon and he still hadn't guessed what day it was. Garth, Bart and Cassie all refused to tell him. He wanted to go on his laptop and do a few clicks and find but, Kon locked up all his electronics in his room. He could pick the lock but! Krypto was apparently trained to bite Tim's head off.That wasn't a risk he was going to take.  
Tim tapped his fingers as he stared down the cold pot of coffee.  
"This may help." Kon said sticking a rose under Tim's nose.  
"That better be de-thorned." Tim sighed.   
"Come on Red Robin! You're smart, think!"  
Tim took the rose from Kon's hand and looked at it, "hmmm..." He looked at the peddles and felt each of them - each were smooth and satin like.  
"You're getting silk pajamas today?"  
Kon laughed, "no! You are way off."  
Tim grunted and threw the rose on the table, "Kon! Please! I beg you for the love of Batman! Please!! Tell me!!" He grabbed onto Kons shirt in defeat and looked up at him with his big blue eyes, "I promise I'll do anything for you if you give me a cup!"  
Kon smiled, "okay one more hint." He leaned down and kissed tim's chapped lips. He could of pulled away since Tim still hadn't brushed his teeth, but he loved him too much care.  
"Is it our two week anniversary?"   
Kon smiled, "we've been together for two months dummy."  
Tim sighed, "I'll tell you what day it is!" He got up and stormed off out of the kitchen. It was time for detective work.  
\---  
1\. Fresh smelling roses in Cassie's room with a card signed xoxo  
2\. Garth got a whole bunch of stuffed bears holding boxes of cinnamon hearts  
3\. Kon gave Tim a flower  
4\. Bart was wearing Pink and red 

Tim tapped his foot and looked at his map he created. All the string in the Titan's tower and Tim was still lost.  
What was he missing!?   
"If I had coffee I'd know..." Tim sighed and flopped on the bed just as there was a knock on the door.  
"Come in."  
Kon stepped in with the pot of coffee and two mugs with hearts all over it, "um what happened in here?" He took in the view and looked utterly confused.  
"I give up! Oh wonderful boyfriend of mine, please..."  
Kon smiled and set down the coffee pot, "Tim, I'm sorry I withheld coffee from you."  
Tim looked up his hair falling in his face, "that was mean."  
Kon took Tim's hand, "I just wanted to idk what my plan was in this."   
Tim sighed and put his face into Kon's chest, "just be with me when I go through withdraw."  
Kon laughed, "I won't let it get that bad, here have a cup of coffee." He poured a cup and handed it to Tim who, chugged it down.   
"Now, what day is it."  
Tim looked at his map and squinted, "it's coming to me...Valentines! Oh Kon! how stupid! I'm sorry."  
Kon smiled, "I didn't want to give you coffee because of the effects if has on sperm."  
Tim blinked, "hu?"  
"Pull down your pants."  
Tim did along with underwear.  
"Coffee makes sperm bitter, and I wanted a little something sweeter for Valentines, call me selfish." Kon said taking a grasp of Tim's cock.  
Tim smiled, "well you know, it's a win win situation if you think of it."  
"Oh shut up!" Kon smiled and began to jerk Tim off.  
Tim smiled, "I'm glad you're my valentine."  
Kon smiled and kissed Tim deep on the lips, "I'm glad you're mine too."


	12. Love?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kon looked deeply into Tims eyes, "I can feel you Tim."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short I know! I'm sorry folks...

Tim held onto Kon's shirt with all his might - his knuckles turned white. He did not want to let him go, not now because he was ready.  
He didn't notice himself stepping on his tip-toes as he kissed Kon. How tall was he? At least a few inches taller.  
Tim smiled and pulled back and looked up into Kon's beautiful eyes, "take that shirt off."

Kon smiled and took it off as Tim took in the sight of his perfect chest. Every muscle was defined perfectly, gods he was perfect! Tim smiled and checked him out with fresh eyes it seemed. Things he didn't notice before he saw now. Kon to Tims shock wasn't circumcised. How did he not notice this before? He smiled to himself, more texture. 

"So since you were made in a lab." Tim smiled and grasped Kons cock, "this means you weren't cut hu?"  
Kon laughed, "that bother you?"  
Tim smiled and began to run his hand up and down Kons shaft, "not in the least. In fact." Tim smirked, "adds texture."

Kon looked down into Tims eyes, Tim smiled looking back up, his heart pounded, he was going to get it! He held his breath and slowly teased Kon in his hand, "you know what I'm thinking?" Tim whispered.

Kon smiled, "shower sex?"   
Tim smiled, he was liking the idea of Kon finally ignoring that Bart was nearby. If they were to be a couple they should be able to fuck anywhere they want. After all, Tim was the leader of the group.

"Doesn't bother you we may have an..." Before Tim could finish Kon kissed him forcefully on the lips and thrust hard into Tims hand.  
"Kon..." Tim muttered, "can you feel anything?"  
Kon pulled back and laughed, "what the hell?"  
Tim blushed, he couldn't help asking this, it wasn't everyday he had sex with an alien.  
"Can you feel me touching you?"  
Kon smiled and touched Tim, "can you feel this?"  
Tim nodded, "yea but you know the lube I made, it had kryptonite in it. You could feel that. Can...can you feel me?"

Kon looked deeply into Tims eyes and smiled, "I can feel you Tim."  
Tim looked up his hair getting in his face again, he could see Kon smirk.  
"So we don't have to use that lube?"  
Kon laughed, "no, unless we want kinky."  
"Let's save the kinky for our third year anniversary."  
"Oh we are going to last that long?" Kon smiled moving the hair from Tim's eyes.  
"Yea. I want that don't you?"  
Kon nodded, "yea I do."

Tim looked at Kons hands, "so you feel me?"  
"I do. Just don't try to wrap your head around it and accept it. It's love Tim, you know it's there."  
"Did you just say love?" Tim looked up into Kons eyes and smiled a bit.  
"Maybe." He said planting a big kiss on the one he loved.


End file.
